


Amortentia

by tsukkiyama_trash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Battle of Hogwarts, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Lots of it, M/M, Mudbloods, Some Fluff, Strong Language, because eren is a punk-ass bitch, but i suck at writing smut so, definitely a plot here, i actually drew a plot line, little bit of depression, not much though, oh yeah and some bullying, probably some angst too, pureblooded bitches, some titans in here somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiyama_trash/pseuds/tsukkiyama_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein is a sixth-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is often bullied by the Gryffindor quidditch captain, Eren Jaeger, because both of his parents are muggles. The attractive seventh year, Marco Bott, steps in and rescues Jean (because Jean is a sissy) and they become closes friends. But when Jean has visions into the future, will things take a turn for the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt anyone is even going to read this fic, but I got the idea for this after seeing some rEALLY GOOD FANART, and I know the summary sucks, but please just bear with me. I know I can make this work. I hope.

"Jean!" my mother calls, "Jean! It's time to go! We need to leave if you don't want to miss the train! Do you have all your stuff together?" Trunk?  _Check_. Wand?  _Check_. Robes?  _Check_. Owl?  _Sadly, check_. I hate that damn owl. I catch a glimpse in the mirror before I drag my trunk and the rest of my belongings down the stairs. My light hair is sticking up in random places,  _as always_.

My luggage doesn't all fit in the trunk of our car. It never does. That means the stupid owl has to sit with me. That owl never shuts up and never delivers my mail correctly. I told my mother I want a newer, younger owl, but the answer remains the same: "There's no need, Jean." It's not like we can't afford it. We've always been a well-off family, especially with my father's new job. But I don't write home anyways, so I guess it doesn't matter.

The road to King's Cross is the same. It has been since I started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, five years ago. My "abilities", as my father calls them, come from my late grandmother on my mother's side. Neither of my parents are magical. Honestly, I could care less, but they weren't too happy when the owls came swooping in through the windows to give me my letter. I think my parents wanted another kid, a  _normal_  one, just never got around to it. They've always seemed disappointed in me, my father especially. He wanted me to go to law school and take over his business. Even if I hadn't gotten my letter, I wouldn't have done it. You couldn't have paid me to do it. That is quite possibly the most boring job I could ever think of.  _Boring, boring, boring, just like this car ride._

We arrive just as I begin to doze off. The ride usually seems to take longer. I'm not complaining, the ride was long enough anyways, but it usually seems to take more time. Whatever, I'm here now. I push open the door of the stuffy car and jump out.  _Thank god_. I hate sitting in a car with my parents. No one ever says anything, so the whole ride is just awkward silence. They help me pile my belongings onto the cart, and I'm off. No goodbyes. There never are. My parents are glad to be rid of me and I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts, where I belong. Going to school feels like more of a break than going to visit my parents. I pass through brick wall with ease and suddenly the big steam train looms in front of me.  _I'm home._ I board the train and head straight to the back, as usual. I open the door to an empty compartment and shut it quietly. There's no one else in here.  _Good_. I hate having to sit with other people on the trip to Hogwarts. I prefer to be left alone. As always, though, my preferences are ignored. Someone opens the door to the compartment and asks, "We couldn't find any other available compartments. Since you're alone, do you mind if we sit in here too?" The first thing I notice about this stranger is their tie. Green and silver, in contrast to my burgundy and gold. _Slytherins, all three of them._ Next to be noticed, though, is his face. He's got beautiful skin and dark, round eyes. He's got a slim nose and a gorgeous smile and dark hair and freckles, freckles everywhere.  _Fuck, he's pretty_. I reply with a weak nod as all three of them pile into the compartment. He sits down on my left and his friends sit across from us. I can practically feel my heart stop. "I'm Marco Bott," he says warmly. "J-Jean Kirstein," I answer. I can feel my stomach doing all sorts of weird somersaults.  _Now is not the time._  Marco doesn't bother to introduce his friends, but instead asks, "What year are you?" I gape at him, surprised someone so pretty is actually making conversation with me. Well,  _attempting_  to make conversation. I just stare at him. I've completely forgotten how to speak, I've forgotten how to breathe. He waves his hand in front my face and teases, "Hellooooo? Anybody home?" I shake off my nervousness and reply, "Yeah, sorry, my mind was just, uh, somewhere else I guess..."

"That's obvious. I asked what year you were in."

"Oh. I'm a sixth year. What about you?"

"I'm a seventh year." Huh. A seventh year. I turn to the window and watch as the familiar scenery whizzes by. Before we have time to try and start another conversation, the train screeches to a stop. We stand and walk through the sea of students to get to the front of the train, where the carriages await to take us to the castle that is our school. I stand and look for my friends, or anyone really, because you can't sit alone on the carriages and I'd rather sit my acquaintances that total strangers, and I doubt Marco wants me to sit with him. He notices me standing alone, looking around desperately, and stops walking. "Jean," he calls, "Hey, Jean!" Few people pay us any attention as he beckons me to where he is standing. "Are you looking for someone?" he questions.

"Yeah, uh, actually I was looking for my friends so I could sit with them on the ride to the castle, but, uh, I can't seem to find them. They must have gotten in a carriage already..." My voice trails off as I look around me in one last feeble attempt to find my friends.

"You could always sit with us, if you want," he offers. His cheeks are dusted with a pretty blush that makes him even more gorgeous.  _No, he's not blushing, it's just the sun,_  I tell myself. I follow Marco and his two comrades, whose names I still don't know, to their carriage. Marco offers me his hand and pulls me up into the carriage alongside him.  _Just a friendly gesture, right? I'm sure any friend would help someone into the carriage, right?_ The logical part of my brain wants to believe Marco is just being friendly, but the other part of my brain is doesn't quite agree.  _Are you sure? I mean, in all you years of being here, have you ever seen anyone else help someone into the carriage? And he didn't help his other friends, just you. I think he li~kes you!_ Please, brain, shut up. You're making hard to focus.

The ride to Hogwarts passes in silence. Marco sits closer to me than he did on the train. There are mere  _centimeters_  of space between our legs on the seat, and he rest his hands under his thighs, almost awkwardly. He doesn't say anything, just looks out the window of the carriage. His eyebrows are pulled together, in concentration, and his mouth is set into a flat line.  _He's thinking._  The illogical side of my brain is at it again, filling my head with all sorts' probably-false thoughts. _He's thinking about you, Jean. He does like you, you know. Anyone can see it. You like him too, don't you?_   God dammit. Please just shut the fuck up, brain. I don't like him, he's just really pretty. And he's probably got a girlfriend or something. _But what if he doesn't?_ I close my eyes and lean back on the seat. It's a shame, really, that I wasn't a girl. My parents don't know yet that I like guys, and every time I go home to visit they ask if there are any girls I like back at school. The answer is always no, and they always ask why, and I always just shrug. They wouldn't accept me if they knew. They'd kick me out of the house for sure.  _And, if I was a girl, I could date Marco._  I swear to god, brain, make one more remark about Marco, one more, and I will hit myself in the face with a shovel. Marco doesn't like me, we're just friends.  _Yeah, friends._

The carriage comes to a stop and we all tumble out. The castle looks magnificent as always. Marco taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to face him. It's the first time I've gotten a  _good_  look at him.

He's an inch or two taller than me. There are freckles all over his face, his neck,  _his collarbones even,_  but he's got four of them in a prefect line over the bridge of his nose. His eyes are the color of chocolate, but there are flecks of gold in them when the sun hits them right. He's got dimples when he smiles, and his teeth are perfectly straight. He's so pretty. All the girls at this school have  _nothing_  on him. 

"I'll see you around, yeah?" he says. "Yeah." I answer, and he smiles at me before going off to find the rest of the Slytherins.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter took forever. Nothing seemed to flow correctly, no matter how many times I rewrote it. But chapter one is FINALLY done! Hooray! Thank you to everyone who left comments/kudos! Your feedback is important to me! Chapter two will be out soon!


End file.
